Quiet Mischief
by ThankyouBP
Summary: A group of teenagers who were looking for a good story for a newspaper contest, find the rumor of the Sakamaki manor interesting. And of course, they HAD to write about it while staying in it. The inevitable happens. But they might be weirder than all the Sakamakis put together. They have Quiet Mischief— It's important, because Shu might wake up. (BL, OCXYUI, OCSXALMOSTEVERYONE)


_Oh dear, I'm afraid I've jumped into the bandwagon. _

_Let's__ hope I won't be a pain in the neck- /shOT_

_Enjoy!_

_(I do not own DL. Why do I even need to put it here? I mean, it's obviously a place where FANS write FICTION— Geez.)_

* * *

><p>"You <em>disgust<em> me." A young man of eighteen spat. He had curly-ish blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes with glasses. He glared at a girl one year younger than him with Jet Black hair that reached her shoulders, fair skin and dark brown eyes, which were glaring back. "No, you disgust me! All my life, you used me! I knew that from the very start, but I still loved you!"

"You're useless-"

"You're heartless-"

"Seiko. Michiyo. Stop playing with Barbie dolls." The youngest (About Sixteen) said, not looking up from her Ipad. She looked like a younger version of Michiyo — The girl — but much more frail looking. She had her hair styled in a low ponytail instead of completely loose, and completed with a white headband. She seemed a bit more tan, and her eyes were a lighter brown. "It's creepy."

Michiyo shrugged, smiling. "Nē, Haruhi-chan, you're so mean." She poked Haruhi's shoulder, "You need to be more respectful to your elders. It's not attractive to see." The boy, who was strangely enough named 'Seiko,' nodded. "Yeah, you need to be very nice to your older cousin." Michiyo crossed her arms in victorious.

"No." Haruhi said bluntly, still facing her Ipad. "Haruhi-chan." The driver of the van said, "Don't play your Ipad right now. You might get a headache." The voice belonged none other to Takuru Nakazawa, the second oldest, behind Seiko. He had messy, blonde hair and blue eyes, with fair skin and a girly body.

You might wonder where the group of friends were going. Well, you see, they were adopted into the Nakazawa family, so they're all adoptive brother and sisters — Well, except for Haruhi and Michiyo. They're cousins. So, of course they all go to the same school. They're all part of the newspaper club, too. They were chosen to compete in a School Newspaper competition, and of course, they just HAD to be given the 'Supernatural' topic.

So here they are, driving to an abandoned manor they had heard many rumors about.

The Sakamaki manor.

All of them were still wearing their school uniform — The girls were wearing a Black Sailor Uniform with a red tie, and the boys were wearing a White dress shirt, brown pants, and black sweater vest. They just came back from school, after all. And they only had a week to prepare.

The road was now unusually empty, which urged Takuru to go even faster. He was actually going very fast, if you looked at the window, your stomach would surely turn. You could only see blurs, after all.

"Taku-kun! Mind going a little slower?" Michiyo said, sweat dribbling down her forehead. "Scaredy-cat." Haruhi mumbled, crossing her arms. Michiyo glared at her little cousin which she loved, but she sadly didn't know the meaning of respect. Seiko really didn't mind, he just smiled and looked out the window.

"Sorry, Michi-chan. I'm just so excited!" Takuru squealed, gripping the steering whel tightly. "We have to survive to win the contest!" Michiyo growled, clutching her stomach. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I agree with her!"

The Four children stiffened as they heard the familiar voice, and Takuru slowed down. A lot. To a complete halt. Thankfully, in the side of the road. They all slowly turned their heads to the back, where they found the voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"What the hell is Jarred doing here?!" <strong>_

**_ "_**Drat! I was caught!" Jarred cursed, crossing his arms. He had curly, brown hair, and a chubby body. He had also had blue eyes.

"How did you get here?" Seiko asked, crossing his arms and wrinkling his nose. "I snuck inside Takuru's luggage. It was _really big, like Taku-kun's—"_

_SMACK!_

"Shut up, idiot!" Takuru yelled. Michiyo smirked, "Anyway, it couldn't hurt to have Jarred come over with us." She shrugged, her smirk growing.

"Michi-chan—"

"Taku-kun, don't you realize what Jarred's got himself into? It's proof that he really wants to be with us." Haruhi stepped, up standing by her much taller cousin. Michiyo would've jumped up and let hearts and flowers surround her, but she remained calm. She had to look cool for her cousin! "Yes, Haruhi-chan is right. So, Jarred? Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" Michiyo raised an eyebrow, which made Haruhi sweatdrop. '_So obvious.' _She thought, '_Sure has a cousin complex.'_

"Heh, of course I have Michiyo-chan. You have your moral support." Jarred said, smirking. Michiyo grinned, "Get in the van."

Jarred nodded and crawled in the van's seats, laughing. Michiyo looked at Haruhi, still grinning.

"So was I cool, or not?"

"Tch. Cousin complex." Haruhi muttered, walking to the van.

"Heeeeeeey, wait!"

* * *

><p>"We're here." Takuru said, stopping the car and parking it outside the Manor's gate. "It's so big." Jarred commented. "Of course it is, it's a mansion." Seiko rolled his eyes, smirking at Jarred. "What's the difference between a Manor and a Mansion?" Haruhi asked, touching the metal bars of the gates. Before anyone could answer, the gates opened. They all flinched, and maybe some of them were shaking with fear.<p>

"Wh-what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Seiko said, walking towards the manor. The other followed suit, but much more slowly.

"Hey, maybe we should knock?" Takuru suggested. Seiko shrugged, "Nonsense, it's an abandoned mansion!" he assured, opening the double doors. They all gasped when they saw the inside. Everything was so... Clean. And pristine!

"Maybe we've got the wrong Mansion." Jarred commented, looking around. "It looks inhabited, Maybe we should ask someone?" Michiyo asked, pointing to a door. "What if they spray us or something?" Seiko joked, smiling. "Like they'll suspect some teenagers in school uniform." Michiyo shrugged.

_"Oh! Excuse me... Who are you?"  
><em>

"What?" They all looked at the hall, and stared at the Blonde girl That was across it. She looked at the group timidly, with shock. "Ah, good— A person!" "Hold it, Taku-kun." Haruhi said, blocking him with her arm. "Who're you?" The girl asked again.

"Ah— I'm Seiko Nakazawa, these people are my family—"

"I think that we can introduce ourselves."

"Oh, right."

Haruhi coughed. "My name is Nakazawa Haruhi—"

"—I am her cousin, Nakazawa Michiyo."

"I am Takuru Nakazawa."

"I'm Jarred. Jarred Olvido."

The girl scrunched her nose, "My name... Is Yui Komori. What business do you have here?"

"You see, Yui-san, we came to write a report on the Sakamaki mansion, and we thought it was abandoned, so—"

"Run."

"Excuse me?"

"Ru—!"

_ "Oi, Chichinashi, you didn't tell me we had guests."_

_ "Nfu~! They're all very pretty, nē?"_

_"I think they all look very appetizing, right, Teddy?"_

_ "I certainly wasn't expecting them."_

_ "Me neither..."_

_ "Ugh. How pesky."_

The group of teenagers huddled up closer together as each boy appeared. "I don't think this place is abandoned." Takuru whispered.


End file.
